The Butler's Heart
by Satosen
Summary: Sebastian allows a new extra servent to enter the ranks of the Phantomhive's mansion and a stream of mistirous events occure leading to a new letter from Her Magesty.


WARNING LABLE:

One time freaking deal with this fanfiction since there r some woose pusses out there~

YAOI = BxB shall be involved later. VIOLENCE, will be used as this is a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. SEXUAL HINTING OR ADVANCES, may be seen through out this fanfiction.

IF U CAN NOT DEAL WITH ALL OF THE ABOVE I WOULD APRICIATE U LEAVING NOW FOR I WILL NOT BE HELD ACOUNTIBLE IF SOMEONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH MY WRITINGS WHEN THEY HAVE ALREADY BEEN WARNED.

PS. I do not own any of the Kuroshituji characters or settings only the characters of my own creation and settings for plot reasons in this fanfic.

This fanfiction goes off of the manga to some extent.

CHAPTER 1: NEW ARRIVAL

Amber liquid slid gracefully into the small white tea cup through the little metal strainer steaming lightly. A tall man with midnight black hair and blood red eyes elegantly poured the tea then took the little cup and it's plate sliding them quietly onto the dark wooded table in front of a young boy with dark blue black hair. The boy's face held one visible deep blue eye and a silken eye patch to cover a violet/ pink variant colored eye with a demon's mark upon it.

"Young master, for today's breakfast I give u Poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and champagne." The Butler dressed in black says in a smooth and appealing voice.

"I know this smell... Is it Earl Grey?" The young earl glances to his butler with his one good eye and the butler smirks back.

"Very good my young master~" He then steps to the right hand side of his master taking out his pocket watch and flicking it open. "For today's schedule we will be having a visit from Lady Elizabeth and her maid Paula as well as a small visit from Ms. Hopkins to do a fitting for a few of her newer works and also there will be a young man from town that has been decidedly added into our household staff that will be arriving around lunch." The young ear looks up at his butler suspiciously.

"What are you playing out now Sebastian? You haven't brought a new servant into our group since u brought those three idiots into my house."

"Quiet right my young lord but I figured we could use just a bit more help so as to minimize the damage to the Phantomhive estate~" Sebastian smiles at his young master and Ciel narrows his eye a bit.

"I just recently recruited Snake into our house hold what's the use in bringing someone else in as well?"

"It is a simple person preference sir.~ As I know that this one will not cause me more work while he stays here~" Sebastian closes his watch and re pockets it as the young earl leans back in his seat and props his head up on his hand.

"So it is some one you are personally acquainted with then?" He frowns and stares at his butler. "It wouldn't be another demon would it?" Sebastian chuckles a bit.

"I assure you my lord he is not but an acquaintance from town~" The earl stares at him skeptically for a little while before sighing and shrugging off the subject as he goes back to eating his breakfast. Just at that moment a loud crash and loud unattractive cry comes from the maid of the house as she tips over the expensive cupboard full of plates and bowls. Sebastian sighs and then a large explosion is heard from the kitchen as the house hold chief uses dynamite to try and cook the meat for dinner. The young earl groans lowly as he glares at his butler.

"This new servant of yours best not be like this lot." He threatens venomously just as they hear the startled and saddened cry of their gardener and Sebastian smiles a bit with a true smile as his eyes zone out ever so slightly, like he is looking at something far away.

"No, I'm sure he'll be just what we need~" The Earl pauses and looks at his butler with a quizzical look.

Time Skip

"CI-EL!~" A young woman with long curled blonde hair and bright green eyes wearing a bright pink dress comes bursting through the Phantomhive estate's front door and running at the Earl of the house. She nearly tackles the young earl as she squeals happily. "Oh I missed you soooooo much Ciel!~"

"E-Elizabeth h-how nice to see you again" Ciel stutters out and the young girl pouts.

"Ciel?! How many times do I have to remind you?! It's just Lizzy!~" Lizzy giggles cutely and Ciel sighs quietly.

"M-My Lady Elizabeth! You really mustn't run off like that!" A young woman with lang wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes comes up to the Lizzy pouting lightly and Lizzy rolls her eyes.

"Really Paula, I just couldn't wait to see him!~ And besides you were walking to slowly!~" Paula pouts lightly and Lizzy laughs.

"Oh, my Lady" Paula whines and Lizzy laughs more. Sebastian clears his throat softly and Lizzy blinks looking over at him and smiles.

"Oh, hello Sebastian~"

"Good afternoon My Lady Elizabeth~ I will be escorting you to the drawing room if you will so allow me?~" Lizzy giggles and nods hooking her arm with Ciel's as Sebastian leads them to the Drawing room.

Time Skip

A light knock is heard on the drawing room's door before Sebastian opens it to show a young woman with furled light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She smiles brightly at Ciel and Lizzy.

"Nina!" Lizzy stands up from her seat with a wide smile of her face.

"Aren't you good tempered today, Lady Elizabeth.~ You're as lovely as always~" She Kisses Lizzy's cheek and Lizzy giggles.

"Thanks!~" Nina then looks over at Ciel and tears up staring at him.

"The earl is still a beautiful boy as always... It's amazing..." She stares at Ciel and Sebastian clears his throat to get her attention

"Well then Miss Hopkins. Please tailor some suits for the young master." Ciel sighs and then they hear The Maid running down the hallway.

"Mister Sebastian! Mister Sebastian!" She shouts and knocks on the door before coming in. "There's a young man at the door here to see you, yes there is!" She has a blush on her face. "Why would such a handsome young man be wanting to see you Mister Sebastian?" She laughs weirdly as she thinks about her meeting him and Sebastian twitches smiling fakely at her. Her hair is a pink ish purple mix and she has huge round glasses, covering her eyes, that have a slight crack in them.

"Thank you Meyrin. Now will you please care for the young master while I have a few words with him and help him settle down into the mansion?~" She pauses and looks up at him.

"Settle in?" She questions and Sebastian nods.

"Yes. Mister Gale is to be our newest Phantomhive Servant." She blinks and stares as Sebastian smiles a bit. Ciel narrows his eyes slightly at his butler and sips his tea in thought.

Chapter End


End file.
